


First kiss

by Lilie_M_Sharpe



Category: Arsenic and Old Lace (1944)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Partners in Crime, Partnership, inspired by an imagine of the wonderful phantomxqueen3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilie_M_Sharpe/pseuds/Lilie_M_Sharpe
Summary: An oneshot inspired by an imagine from the wonderful phantomxqueen:"Imagine Dr. Einstein carefully performing surgery on Jonathan’s lips for the first time and wishing he could kiss them"I hope y'all like it:)(There are not nearly enough "Arsenic and old lace" fanfcitions so here is one of mine to change this a bit)





	First kiss

 

The operation was nearly finished. Herman took out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead. Only the lips and a completely new Jonathan would be lying in front of him. His hands were working on their own. 

_ ‘Done! He was done!’ _

Herman looked satisfied at his work. His eyes wandered over Jonathan's high cheekbones to his closed eyes and lingered on the other's mouth. He reached out a hand. Carefully, he caressed Jonathan's lips. 

He leaned forward and stopped only a few centimeter from Jonathan's face. 

Almost imperceptibly, he felt Jonathan's breath on his face. Herman's heart beat quickened. 

_ ‘If only he could muster the courage…’ _

Herman sighed and straightened up again. His eyes fell on the clock on the wall. 

_ ‘Chonny should be waking up any…’ _

In this moment, Jonathan started to stir, his breath quickened and he opened his eyes. 

Slowly, he straightened up and ran his hand sleepily through his hair.

Herman stepped closer to the operation table. 

“Chonny, how are you? Is everything okay?”

Jonathan nodded and got up. He went to the bathroom and stepped in front of the mirror. Herman followed him. Carefully, Jonathan examined his new face. He smiled slightly. 

“Very good job, Doctor.”, he praised Herman who started smiling shyly. 

 

~~

 

Herman paced nervously. In the past few days he had repeatedly caught himself thinking about Jonathan's lips on his, Jonathan's hands on his hips… Desperately, he wringed his hands. 

_ ‘What was he thinking? Why should Chonny fall for someone like him?’ _

A noise behind him made him spin around. Jonathan had entered the room. 

“Ch…Chonny?”

Jonathan looked at him questioningly. 

“Yes…?”

Herman avoided his eyes. 

“Nothing, Chonny.”

Jonathan frowned. 

“What's wrong, Doctor?”

Herman swallowed. 

“Why should something be wrong?”

_ ‘Hopefully Chonny didn't notice anything.’ _

Jonathan took a step towards him. 

"You behaved strangely in the last few days. Did something happen?"

Herman shook his head. 

“It's nothing, Chonny…” his eyes wandered to Jonathan's lips.

“...nothing…”, as if in trance, he took a step forward. Jonathan looked at him confused. 

“Doctor?”

One more step and they stood directly in front of each other. Nervously, Jonathan licked his lips. Hypnotized, Herman's eyes followed the motion. He reached out a hand and gently caressed Jonathan's cheek. Jonathan blinked. He reached out and laid his hand over Herman's. Tentatively, he leaned forward. Herman's eyes fluttered shut. A sigh escaped him as Jonathan's lips met his. His hands moved up onto Jonathan's hair, pulling him down a bit. Jonathan deepened the kiss, his hands slipped to Herman's waist, then over his back, pulling him closer. 

After a few minutes, they broke away from each other. Herman opened his eyes. A faint blush laid on Jonathan's cheeks. 

“This has been on my mind the last days.”, wispert Herman and smiled shyly. Jonathan smiled crookedly and pulled Herman even closer. Jonathan cleared his throat. 

“That's…that's good.”, he murmured, then leaned down and kissed Herman again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do y'all think about it?
> 
> It's short, I know, but I'm working on (currently) 2 other AaoL fanfictions... :D


End file.
